day one
by noktah
Summary: naegi-centric; ensemble; post-canon — Kau kehilangan dua tahun dari kehidupanmu dan duniamu menanggung seluruhnya.


**disclaimer: **dangan ronpa adalah milik spike. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.  
><strong>catatan: <strong>otak saya sudah tumpul orz

* * *

><p>Kau kehilangan dua tahun dari kehidupanmu dan duniamu menanggung seluruhnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Enoshima mengatakan kebenaran: di luar sekolah, dunia di hadapanmu telah hancur. Kau dapat melihat darah menjadi cat baru di sisi trotoar, mobil-mobil terbalik sebagai vas bunga, dan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berguguran layaknya kelopak-kelopak yang menuruti keinginan musim. Meski begitu, sejauh mata memandang, kau tak menemukan mayat tergeletak begitu saja di jalan raya, seperti yang kauduga ketika Enoshima pertama kali mengangkat topik kiamat yang ia buat dengan bisikan-bisikan keputusasaan. Kau mempertanyakan apakah ini ulah dari bawahan-bawahan Enoshima yang masih berkeliaran di sudut-sudut kegelapan, tapi sentuhan hangat yang beradiasi melewati kain tudung jaketmu menghalangimu untuk berpikir lebih jauh dari itu.<p>

"Naegi," kata seseorang, dan kau menolehkan kepala, melihat Kirigiri dan tangannya yang masih menyentuh punggungmu. Kirigiri memiringkan kepala, ratusan helai rambut bergeser menuruni bahu, memberi gestur untuk melihat ke arah lain. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Semua orang sudah pergi."

Kau memandang keempat temanmu yang berbincang satu sama lain dan tidak menatap likuid merah yang masih menetes jatuh ke aspal, lalu cara mereka yang berjalan di setapak cahaya senja dan bayang kelabu yang tercipta di sana, memanjang dan memanjang hingga mencapai gerbang. Kelak, mereka akan berjalan ke masa depan untuk mengisi dua tahun ini dengan segala hal yang dapat mereka lakukan, bahkan ketika gedung universitas telah runtuh dan papan tulisnya diisi dengan gambar-gambar yang muncul seketika setelah bulan menerawang, atau orang-orang yang menjadi teman satu SMP mereka telah digerogoti mikroorganisme, layar ponsel di samping mereka retak dan tak lagi mempunyai gantungan yang imut.

Kau akan menyusul mereka. Belum saatnya. Tapi, sedikit lagi. Setelah ini.

Kau memutar tumitmu sehingga badanmu menghadap kembali ke arah sekolah. Kegelapan menyeruak, dengan jarum-jarum cahaya menyembul perlahan dari bawah sol sepatumu. Di kantong jaketmu, masih ada beberapa keping koin Monokuma, dan kau tak pernah disuguh lagi koin dengan mata uang yen, sehingga kau melempar dua koin emas itu ke dalam kegelapan, dan kedua telapak tanganmu bertemu. Kau tak tahu apakah Dewa layak mendapatkan dua koin Monokuma ketika Monokuma – Enoshima, siapa saja – yang bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya Jepang, tapi kau tahu Dewa itu murah hati, jadi kau berdoa saja agar dua koin Monokuma ini ekuivalen dengan lima yen dan lima doa yang mengiringi.

Semoga teman-temanmu tenang di surga. Bungkuk. Kalau ada salah satu dari mereka masuk neraka, semoga ia tak berlama-lama bergaul dengan iblis dan diizinkan mencicipi, menjilat es krim buatan malaikat. Bungkuk. Semoga mayat-mayat teman-temanmu tak diganggu oleh siapapun yang mencoba menginfiltrasi gedung sekolah ini, supaya kau dapat mengubur mereka, suatu hari nanti. Bungkuk. Semoga mereka tak gulana meratapi tahun-tahun yang terbuang sia-sia seraya darah mereka tak lagi menyanyikan kehidupan sepanjang masa. Bungkuk. Semoga mereka memaafkan kalian yang menopang masa depan kalian di atas jiwa-jiwa mereka. Bungkuk.

Tepuk tangan.

Tepuk tangan.

Berputar.

* * *

><p>Kalian menemukan rumah tak berpenghuni yang tak memiliki bercak-bercak merah di bawah keset kaki di <em>genkan <em>dan sepatu-sepatu di rak kayu bertahtakan bunga lavender kering. Plus, listriknya masih mengalir, sehingga seluruh lampu dapat dinyalakan, dan pada akhirnya, cahaya menyelinap keluar dari jendela rumah berdinding krim kusam itu; menjadi matahari yang dihimpit rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni lainnya.

Kau merasakan tangga kayu berderit di bawah pijakanmu. Togami sudah berada di lantai dua, menginspeksi setiap kamar yang masih layak dipakai dan ditiduri oleh enam orang. Hagakure masih berada di bawah bersama Asahina, bertengkar soal proses penanaman gandum dan lapisan apa yang harus dibuat manakala Asahina berhasil membuat donat untuk mereka berenam. Fukawa mengisolasi dirinya di dalam kamar mandi, sesekali terdengar cekikikan dan erangan yang bisa dianggap sebagai sesenggukan. Kirigiri memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di halaman depan, meski kau tak yakin bagaimana bisa Kirigiri dapat menemukan kejelasan di depan pohon berbau busuk di seberang jalan.

Setelah Togami dapat meyakinkan semua orang bahwa seprei tempat tidur dapat dibersihkan dengan tangan dan laki-laki tak perlu sekamar dengan perempuan, kalian berkumpul di ruang makan. Tujuh kursi untuk enam orang dan kekosongan. Debu melekat di siku, tapi itu bukanlah masalah karena aroma busuk perlahan menyusup ke atmosfer, jadi kalian sederajat dalam hal itu.

"Sekarang, kita harus melakukan apa?" tanya Hagakure. Suaranya bergetar, seakan menduga sesuatu akan muncul menggedor-gedor pintu belakang. "Kita benar-benar tak punya tujuan saat ini. Aku takut kalau kita akan bertemu anak buah Monokuma! A-Atau hantu!" Matanya menggeliat ke arah kursi tanpa penumpang, seperti menduga seseorang akan muncul tiba-tiba di sana dalam sekejap mata.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, Hagakure," kata Kirigiri, tapi bukan untuk menenangkannya; ia melakukannya hanya untuk mempresentasikan kebenaran yang ada di hadapannya. "Kurasa kita bisa tinggal beberapa hari di sini, untuk melihat situasi dan mencari informasi. Apa kalian semua berasal dari kota ini?"

"Aku dulu tinggal di dekat laut," timpal Asahina.

"Yang lain?"

Sisanya mengangguk, termasuk dirimu. Kirigiri menautkan jari-jarinya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas punggung tangan, dan kau membayangkan apakah Jin Kirigiri melakukan pose itu setelah menandatangani surat undangannya – apakah Monokuma sempat memasang tulang-belulang ayah Kirigiri menjadi satu keutuhan sebelum menyiapkan boks pink dan membuang superioritas itu ke dalamnya.

"Apa kalian tak keberatan mencari informasi dari rumah kalian sendiri?" Kirigiri bertanya, suaranya tajam. Kau melihat bahu Fukawa menegang, seragamnya terlihat lebih lurus mengikuti garis pundak, serta Togami yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh sampai urat nadinya terlihat jelas. Hagakure hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, yang begitu mengejutkan karena semua ketenangan itu datang dari orang yang baru saja ketakutan membayangkan hantu datang menggunting rambutnya.

Sementara itu, kau tetap bergeming di tempat. Berminggu-minggu yang lalu, Monokuma membagikan CD seperti _sales _yang mengganti film yang ia dambakan dengan foto keluarga dan sekuen sofa kehilangan kapas dan pemiliknya. Kau ingin tahu di mana keberadaan adikmu, keberadaan orang tuamu, agar kau tahu bahwa sesungguhnya, Enoshima selalu jujur jika hal-hal buruk meluncur dari lidahnya

"K-K-Kenapa a-aku harus m-melakukan itu?" tanya Fukawa. Pelan, tapi penuh dengan tekanan. Kau melihat ke arah sepatunya – kaos kaki tak sejajar, tali sepatu yang terancam untuk terlepas dari ikatannya – dan memikirkan tentang gunting Syo dan betapa tajamnya itu di nadi leher lelaki-lelaki yang mayatnya terekspos dalam arsip rahasia.

"Kurasa kalian ingin melihat keadaan keluarga kalian," jawab Kirigiri, melayangkan pandangan sesaat padamu dan Togami. "Atau apa-apa saja yang terjadi di tempat tinggalmu selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Kupikir, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui keadaan dan mencari informasi yang penting."

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan Asahina?" tanya Togami, mendorong bingkai kacamata hingga melesak ke batang hidungnya. "Aku rasa kau tak ingin ikut menyelidiki kota ini bersama kami, meski kau yang seharusnya memiliki talenta untuk itu."

Kirigiri menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Maafkan aku yang tak menggunakan talentaku dengan baik. Aku hanya belum mengenali kota ini – beri aku waktu dan aku akan mengenali seluk beluk kota ini layaknya penduduk asli." Kirigiri berdeham. "Ditambah lagi, kau tak akan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam rumahmu, benar? Rumahmu bukanlah urusanku."

"Kirigiri," tukasmu, menginterupsi Kirigiri yang hendak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah mendapati hidung Togami berkedut dan matanya mulai diisi dengan masa-masa sebelum badai. Kirigiri tentu melihat apa yang kaulihat dan mengatupkan mulut untuk sesaat.

"Kita berdua bisa cari senjata dan makanan."

"Senjata?" tanya Hagakure. "Untuk melawan hantu? Atau vampir? Rasanya aku melihat bawang putih di dapur. Tapi sudah busuk. Aku sudah membuangnya ke halaman belakang dan aku bersumpah aku tak melihat vampir muncul."

"Kita perlu senjata hanya untuk melindungi diri. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Cukup enam saja, untuk masing-masing orang."

"Di sini pasti ada pisau," kata Togami. Ia melipat dadanya, lalu menengadahkan dagunya seraya menoleh ke arah Fukawa. "Oi, kau, pergi ke dapur dan lihat berapa banyak pisau yang ada di sana."

"B-B-Baik!" Fukawa mengangkat roknya dengan jari-jarinya dan kilau lampu yang terpantul ke besi gunting sempat membutakan matanya. Sinau. Lalu, ia meninggalkan kursinya sekarang sehingga di meja makan, terdapat dua kursi kosong yang megap-megap meminta untuk diduduki.

"Kurasa dia tidak perlu diberi senjata," timpal Togami setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari gunting yang terikat di paha Fukawa ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Genocider Syo yang mempunyai senjata, bukan Touko Fukawa."

"Dan kau ingin memberi senjata pada orang yang tak bisa melihat darah. Apa pikiranmu sudah tumpul?"

Kau memandang telapak tanganmu dan di sana ada siluet gagang pisau – matanya tertancap di perut Ikusaba, dan Enoshima berdiri di depan layar lebar, sangat bangga dengan aksinya. Kau menutup mulutmu, rasanya ingin muntah, tapi ketika Hagakure memandangmu dari sudut matanya, kau pura-pura batuk ke telapak tanganmu, dan akhirnya ia menolehkan wajahnya, bersiul pada ruang kosong di atas meja. Tapi, kau tak bisa kabur dari tatapan Kirigiri. Ia mengetahui segalanya, kaupikir. Dasar detektif dan matanya yang observan.

"Hagakure, apa ada makanan lain di dapur?" tanyamu, karena perlahan-lahan keheningan membangun dirinya di ruang antara tubuhmu dan tubuh-tubuh temanmu, dan Fukawa butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencari enam pisau. Kau tak tahu apakah ia mencari pisau yang mempunyai ukuran yang sama atau tidak.

"Um, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak sempat lihat karena aku takut ada hantu…." Hagakure menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Asahinacchi, apa ada makanan lain di dapur?"

"Banyak makanan kaleng dan susu protein, tapi sudah kadaluarsa," balas Asahina, menggembungkan pipi. "Kurasa kita harus puasa sampai dapat makanan."

"Kita akan pergi ke supermarket besok pagi untuk cari makanan," kata Kirigiri.

"Menjarah barang itu tak baik," kilahmu, tiba-tiba. Togami memberimu tatapan jengkel layaknya kau anak ternaif sedunia.

"Bodoh. Sadarlah kalau negara ini sudah tak punya hukum yang berlaku. Apa kau tak punya otak?" katanya sebelum mendorong kursinya ke belakang, tak seperti seorang _gentleman_, dan berjalan ke arah Fukawa mencari pisau.

Kau memang tak punya otak untuk berpikir strategi apa yang harus dilakukan di masa yang boleh dikatakan kiamat bagi masyarakat Jepang. Kau hanya memiliki optimisme yang takkan pernah padam selama masih ada secercah harapan di dalam nurani teman-temanmu. Dan mereka memilikinya, pada saat ini, karena terkadang, instinglah yang menciptakan harapan-harapan itu: harapan untuk hidup – harapan untuk hidup selamat sentosa setelah melewati hari-hari penuh dengan wajah Monokuma dan mata mati teman-temanmu di hadapan kalian.

"Togami masih bersikap seperti orang brengsek," keluh Asahina, menghela napas. Kemudian, Asahina mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajahmu dan berbisik, "Jika aku menemukan tepung dan teman-temannya, aku mau membuat donat untuk kita semua. Kau mau, kan?"

Kau menarik napas panjang, mempertanyakan apakah selusin donat dapat membawa kalian kembali menikmati nuansa kelas satu SMA di rumah setengah bobrok ini. Jawabannya, tentu saja, adalah tidak. Hanya enam dari enam belas siswa yang bertahan, merangkul oksigen layaknya harta karun, dan di rumah ini tak mungkin ada _confetti _yang merayakan semua suka cita itu. Ini bukanlah pesta perayaan festival budaya yang berakhir dengan sukses dan dirayakan dengan pesta api unggun. Tapi, seraya kau melepas napas, kau menyadari bahwa yang sebaiknya kaulakukan adalah menerima semuanya dan memberi dunia harapan yang tumbuh di sisi tulang rusukmu.

Senyum kecil pun mengembang di wajahmu.

"Iya," jawabmu. "Aku menantikannya."

* * *

><p>Kau berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sepreinya sama sekali tak berdebu. Togami tidur di sampingmu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, kacamata tersimpan di samping telinganya, dan kau berdoa kau dapat kembali ke sekolah untuk melipat kedua tangan teman-temanmu di atas jantung mereka, sebelum tanah merangkul jenazah mereka. Sementara itu, dengkuran Hagakure menggelegar di telingamu, layaknya musik pengantar tidur bagi pecinta <em>genre <em>metal. Kedua lututnya terlipat dan jempol kakinya menyapu permukaan pilar kayu tempat tidur. Ia selalu bergerak, membikin seprei jadi bertambah kusut di bawah jari-jarinya. Gelisah.

Kau menatap langit-langit, berpura-pura memiliki mata yang dapat melihat apapun di seberang dinding, dan membayangkan bintang-bintang yang terpapar di garis langit. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan bintang sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan keluargamu. Suara di dalam kepalamu berkata bahwa mereka pasti selamat. Mereka mungkin sedang mencari makanan di lemari dapur rumah orang asing dan memakannya di sana selagi belum kadaluarsa. Mungkin saja mereka berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh mati dan terus melangkah hingga menemukan rumah yang lampu dapurnya menyala dan cahayanya menyelinap ke luar dinding rumah.

Kau menghitung napasmu sebagai detik – satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima – dan telingamu tak menangkap suara decitan pintu depan.

Besi dari pisau dapur yang ditemukan Fukawa dan diberikan padamu dua jam sebelumnya menggelitiki kulitmu. Kau menatapnya lama, mengingat 11037 di balik punggung Maizono, sebelum menggenggam gagangnya erat. Imaji pisau menghilang dari laci kamarmu dan mayat Ikusaba yang hangus dan sehitam batu bara berkelebat di kepalamu, membuat napasmu tersentak-sentak. Matamu terpejam dan perlahan-lahan hitam menguasai sudut pandanganmu.

Di sana, burung bangau membentangkan sayap; darah meluber dari sisi badannya. Menetes jatuh, jatuh, jatuh ke tanah. Kicauannya membahana sebelum memudar selama-lamanya.

Kau akan mengingatnya sepanjang hidupmu. Dan jika orang lain menganggap kicauan ini sekedar delusi yang muncul karena banyak beban mengisi ruang jiwa, biarkanlah mereka, kaupikir. Biarkan saja mereka berpikir seperti itu.

Inilah pengingatmu.


End file.
